


didn't want a wave but a wave was coming

by lemonsona



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I guess., RIP Commander Sloane, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsona/pseuds/lemonsona
Summary: Promises you can't keep.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	didn't want a wave but a wave was coming

“Did you get the care package I sent you?” Amanda says, slurping up a bit of ramen. 

“Yeah,” Sloane replies, smiling hopelessly. “Yeah, it was nice. Look, I’m wearing the sweater now.” She leans back a little in her seat so the camera can catch her outfit, the sweater that was tucked into a package sent along with the evacuation supplies. It wasn’t anything fancy, just the sweater, some candy, and some pictures of Amanda (wearing the same sweater, nearly drowning in the loose fabric), but it still warmed her like nothing else could on this cold, wet, sinking planet. 

“Aw, it looks great!” Amanda beams, then maneuvers her egg onto her spoon and swallows it whole. Sloane looks on in horror. 

“My God, that’s disgusting.” 

Amanda opens her mouth to show a mass of chewed up yolk. “Oh, come on. You love me!” Sloane breaths out a sigh but doesn’t deny it, which Amanda definitely catches. She starts cackling, bits of egg flying out of her mouth. 

Sloane props her elbow up on the table and leans her head on her hand, just looking at Amanda’s face, slightly warped through the hologram. It’s good to be reminded of what she’s fighting for. Even if what she’s fighting for  _ is  _ mildly disgusting, sometimes. 

“Oh, by the way,” Amanda says once she finally composes herself and swallows. “Guess who I caught making out in  _ my  _ hangar?” 

Sloane thinks. “Eris and Ikora?” 

“Nope.” 

“Shaxx and Saladin?” 

“Nope! Try harder.” 

“Two of Saint-14’s pigeons?” 

“Close!” 

“ _ What? _ " 

Amanda looks positively gleeful. “Saint and Osiris!” 

“No way,” Sloane says. “I didn’t even know Osiris was back in the Tower.” 

“Oh, he was only there for like five minutes,” Amanda says, slurping down a noodle. “But nothing happens in that hangar without me knowing about it.  _ Nothing _ .” 

“You’re a little scary sometimes.” 

“Aw, babe!” Amanda flutters her eyelashes at Sloane. “Hey, speaking of romance… Zavala still hasn’t figured out we’re married.” 

Sloane stares at her in disbelief. “It’s been two years!” 

“I know! I always just figured he was staying quiet about it, like we do, but no! When I told him I was sending you a care package, he said, and I quote-” Amanda leans closer, doing a terrible impression of Zavala’s gravelly voice. “‘It’s nice to show our friends we care about them during these troubled times.’” 

“Jesus.” 

“Yeah. Guess I haven’t been flirting with you hard enough over the comms. I’ll fix that.” Amanda gazes at her under half lidded eyes. 

“Please don’t,” Sloane says, feeling a bit hot under the collar. “I would like to be able to retain my dignity in front of my colleagues.” 

Amanda snorts. “What dignity?” 

“You’re mean to me. I want a divorce.” 

“Oh, please, you’d come crawling back to me before the day was out.” 

“Can’t argue with you there.” 

Amanda gives Sloane one of her secret little smiles, the ones she reserves just for her. “Hey. Don’t do anything stupid, alright?” 

Sloane levels her with an incredulous gaze. “Historically, I’ve been the one telling  _ you _ that in this relationship.” 

“Yeah, but you’re on the front lines right now. I… worry about you. Constantly.” Amanda bites her lip. Sloane wishes she were in the same room as her, to comfort her. 

“I’m doing the best I can. You know things are getting a little hairy out here.” 

“I know. And we’re all doing everything we can right now, just… promise me you’ll be careful and come home soon?” 

“You know I can’t promise that. I wish I could, Mands, honestly,” Sloane says, sighing. 

Amanda’s eyes go unfocused, like she’s looking off somewhere beyond the camera. “You haven’t called me that in a while.” 

“Mands, I can’t promise anything,” Sloane stresses, “But I’m gonna try. I’m coming home, alright? And then we can face this thing together. Soon.” 

Amanda blinks, hard. She could be trying not to cry, or she could just have something in her eye. Sloane feels so useless, a million miles away from the one person who matters to her more than life itself. 

“Okay,” Amanda says, after a long moment of silence. “Well, I should probably go. Lots to do around here, so little time.” She makes a visible effort to cheer up. “But I’ll call you again soon! Love you!” 

“Yeah, love you too,” Sloane says, trying to memorize her face. The hologram winks out of existence and she’s never felt so alone. Distantly, she can hear screams and groans- either of living beings or protesting rigging, she’s never sure. She’s tired. She’s cold. She wants to go home. Home to her is not Earth, or the Last City, or the Tower- it’s Amanda. 

She heads back out into the storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so. technically canon compliant but in my ideal world sloane does not, in fact, get into an iron man suit and punch hive to death, she goes back to her wifey at the tower and they live a beautiful peaceful life. might write their reunion if i make myself sad enough about the way bungie has sidelined sloane for years and now has seemingly killed her off offscreen. title taken from "the stars" by jukebox the ghost! 
> 
> thx for reading! love you! here's to writing more destiny femslash!


End file.
